hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Blackman
is a museum curator of the British Royal Museum. He is also a member of an organization called White Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Page 19 Personality Alan is a very carefree man, keeping calm and quiet most of the time. However, he has a fixation over sounds, as he gets extremely annoyed by noisy sounds, and claims that can only be in peace when hearing the crying of a herd of goats in the plains. If the sound comes from an enemy, however, Alan says that the sound is "dirty". He, however, doesn't hold back on his words, swearing almost all the time when enraged. Due to this, he is a nonchalant man who does not care about his surroundings and immerses himself in the sound of his headphones. He is also a very hot-headed person, always seen complaining a lot about his duties and wants to finish them quickest as possible. When irritated, Alan immediately declares that he will the person, even though it's an unharmful threat. Due to his impatience, Alan may want even to do things that weren't planned, although he claims it was because of curiosity. These traits clash with Haiji's, leading the two to have a bad chemical. On the other hand, Alan is secretly coward. He has an inner side that always complains and gets terrified when Alan has to fight or do something more difficult. Therefore, in complicated situations, Alan gets desperate and afraid about what would happen. Nevertheless, Alan endeavors to keep these feelings secret, keeping an indifferent expression and acting cool. He himself admits that he is a man of the type that is "always calm and never taken aback no matter how bad the situation gets". Alan sometimes overcomes this fear and gets determined to perform his duties, throwing threats at his opponents fiercely. Appearance Alan is a young man with pale skin and a slightly long, messy, dark hair, that always cover his right eye, prompting Alan to often rise his hair to view better. He is also very tall and skinny, and has a pointed chin that sports a feint goatee. He's often seen with indifferent expressions, with semi-closed eyes and mouth and his hands inside his pants' pockets. As a curator, he is seen wearing a full black suit with two lower buttons, a long-sleeved white polo shirt underneath it, and dark tie tied around the shirt's collar. Alan also wear black pants and dark shoes, as well a black belt normally unseen because of the suit. When acting as a White Joker, however, Alan grabs a white lab coat with a triangle symbol on the lapel, related to the symbol featured in his Hammer. He's also always seen wearing light-colored headphones, that have a dark-colored star with a lightning crossing it in the ears, as well dark-colored cables that may connect to an unseen device under his suit. As a smoker, Alan can be seen smoking a cigarette sometimes. Abilities Acoustic Resonance Once Alan taps the Hammer on his body, usually in his forearm, that body part becomes able to emit sound waves and manipulate their resonance. *'Sonic Shockwave': Alan emits a sonic beam at a certain target, creating a strong blow upon impact with the target. The hit part of the opponent's body will keep reverberating that sound, regardless of how many more beams Alan emits.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 13-14 ::Sound Amplification: After the reverberating points are set in the opponent's body, and due to Alan's sharp skills which allow him to match the amplitude of the waves in a constructive interference aspect, such amplitude increases vastly. Then, with Alan acting as an input, he's able to amplify the output, increasing the sound wave's intensity to a point that induces a destruction phenomenon that blows up the body of the opponent.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 17-19 *'Frequency Control': Alan is able to change a sound wave's frequency to get a desired effect. He, however, relies on Mira's body to channel the sound in order to change its frequency, what makes her act as an amplifier.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 11 ::Healing Frequency: Alan changes the frequency of the sound so the vibrations affect a body's molecules to activate them and accelerate the body's healing process.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Page 16 While using the Hammer's powers, the Alan's eyes gain a triangle, similar to the one seen in the Hammer's head, drawn around his iris. Also, when controlling the waves' resonance, Alan points at the target with his index and middle fingers, while keeping the thumb up and the others closed. Alan's_eyes.png|Alan's eyes when using the Hammer. Alan Resonance.PNG|Alan emitting a Sonic Shockwave. Alan amplifier.PNG|Alan blowing up a monster with his Sound Amplification. Healing_Frequency.PNG|Alan transmitting the Healing Frequency through Mira's body. Combinations * Newton's Apple: Alan was shown to be able to combine his Hammer's powers with Haiji's Apple. To do so, the two must touch them, what will result in a whitening of the Eureka.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 6-7 :: Crushing Wave: Once they activate their powers, they're able to produce a devastating sonic wave that crushes everything in every directions, except in a small are that protects the users themselves and their allies.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 9, Pages 10-11 Whitened Eureka.png|The Apple and the Hammer whitening. Crushing Wave.png|Haiji and Alan creating a crushing wave. Enhanced Durability Alan is shown to be quite durable and resistant person, despite his lack of fighting will. In one day, Alan managed to endure a punch and flying kick in his groin twice and withstand it only by shivering.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4 and 19 He also wasn't hurted when restrained by the hand of a giant monster in possession of Ragins. This ability, combined with Alan's Eureka, rapid reflexes, and smart movements make him a significantly good combatant. Equipment Pythagoras' Hammer As an Eureka-compatible human and White Joker member, Alan possesses one of the Eureka called the Pythagoras' Hammer. This particular Eureka grants him the ability to emit sound waves from his body.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 7, Page 13 It looks like an ordinary worn out hammer, with a large, rounded head with a triangle symbol in the middle, and two circular plates on its edges, that are the impact areas. The triangle symbol itself is further decorated with three circles, one on each corner. The hammer's handle is relatively small, but sized to be well-held. Headphones Some improvements and developments were also made to enhance the use of Pythagoras' Hammer, such as Alan's usage of headphones highly sensitive to sound vibrations, allowing him to locate disturbances from far distancesHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 6, Page 16 and to recognize a specific set of sounds.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 10-11 The headphones has the appearance of a normal headphones with a pair of loud speakers that cover his whole ears, connected by a thick headband crossing through above his head. Each speakers are also connected to a cable running through and connected to each other at one point. The speakers are decorated with an inverse star design surrounded by a circle. The stars itself are further decorated by a lightning bolt mark, extending in between the intersection of the upper star edges. Plot White Joker Organization Arc Labyrinth of Mist Arc Quotes Trivia * Alan's surname, Blackman, goes along with the series' "Black & White" theme. References Navigation